Secrets Arn't Always the Best
by Lifeis2short2spellcorrectly
Summary: Somethings are just better left alone and unknown, but when they are brought up they are pretty hard to let die. Kames, and I am sorry but I suck at summaries. Please R
1. Blonde Jennifer

James and Kendall were heading to bed when James stopped Kendall by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I missed you today, where were you?" James asked while placing kisses on the blonds neck.

"Oh, at the studio. Gustavo wanted to run a few more harmonies with me because I missed yesterday for that doctors appointment." Kendall placed his hands on top of James'. Really, all he wanted to do was cuddle up with James.

"Okay, I never got to ask you how that went."

"Will, same as always. I am as healthy as they can get but I needed an update on my shots. I hate needles!" Kendall could feel James laugh behind him. "It is not funny, they hurt!"

"You can take anything like a broken bone and say you are fine but you coward at the sight of a needle? Its okay babe, I love you anyway," James spun Kendall around and brought their lips together for a loving kiss. pulling away, Kendall laid his head on James chest.

He loved feeling the pretty boys strong arms around him.

"Umm..."

James laughed. "You are such a girl."

"What? Why?" Kendall asked. Placing his hands on James chest along his head.

"You like to cuddle too much, but I am not going to complain." James led him to the bed and pulled him on to his chest. James started to play with Kendall's hair when Logan and Carlos walked in.

"What are you guys doing in bed already?" Carlos asked while they sat on Kendall's empty bed.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to go to the party down by the pool?" Logan asked.

Kendall groaned, he really didn't want to get up.

"I don't think Kendie wants to get up," stated Carlos looking between Logan and James with a knowing smile. Logan got up and went to the other side of the bed. "Guess you are just going to have to stay here while James, Logan, and I got out and have the time of our lives."

"You are NOT taking my pillow from me!" Kendall stated while he dug his head into James chest and fisted his shirt.

Logan slowly hovered his hands over Kendall's left knee. The blond had always been really ticklish down there.

"Will, James can go if he wants to," Carlos said while he places his hands on Kendall's shoulders. Quietly, Carlos looked towards Logan and nodded his head. They started to tickle the blond while James held him down.

"Stop! Please stop," Kendall was laughing and trying to get out of James hold. "Okay! I WILL GO!"

Logan and Carlos back off While James brought Kendall's chin up to look at him.

"You okay baby?" James asked while he ran his thump across Kendall's cheek.

"Yeah, now let me get ready so I am not attacked again." James chuckled before letting Kendall up.

"Good, we will wait in the living room." Carlos and Logan walked out of the room happy to have talked the blond into going.

Kendall chuckled at his two friends before getting up and stripping of his cloths.

"Why are you such a tease?" asked James as he threw a gray button down to Kendall.

"Jamie, this is yours."

"Yeah, but I think it will look good on you. Just try it on, please?" Kendall could never say no so he just slipped the shirt on. It smelled like James.

Slipping on his favorite black skinny jeans and grey vans, Kendall sat down on the bed.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Just one second, got to check my hair." While James went to the mirror in their room, Kendall checked out his boyfriend. He was decked out in a dark blue button down and loose fitting jeans. Along with a pair of vans that Kendall would barrow sometimes. "Good, lets go party!"

Kendall laughed to himself as the two walked out into the living room. Logan and Carlos were laughing about something but Kendall really didn't care while he grabbed James hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I see that the love birds are ready to go, lead the way Logan," Carlos said as the walked out the door but Kendall stopped James before they were totally out the door.

"James can't we just stay was be alone for a bit?" Kendall asked looking into the eyes that he fell in love with.

"Kenny, we should go for at least half an hour, it is blond Jennifer's birthday, you know that she has always liked you." Kendall could tell that James didn't like that fact but he wasn't trying to show it.

"But Jay Jay, we never get any alone time." Kendall said shaking his head.

James stepped forward and wrapped his arms Kendall's waist, pulling him close.

"Hey, hey," Kendall refused to look into James' eyes. "Baby, I promise that once we get back we will spend as much time in our room with door locked as long as you want."

Kendall looked up with a smile, With a kiss, the two headed down to the party.

During the party, James was right, the blond Jennifer wouldn't leave Kendall alone. He danced with her for a while but really he wanted to find James and head up to the room. After ditching Jennifer, Kendall went threw the huge crowd trying to find James but he had no luck.

Finding Logan by the smoothy stand talking to Camille, Kendall went up.

"Hey, have you seen James?"

"Nope, sorry Kendall, why? Is everything okay? You look kind of pale." Logan looked towards Kendall with a worried face causing Camille to worry too.

"I am fine, don't worry. I just,.. he promised to meet me after a half hour. Just.. if you see him tell him I am looking for him." Kendall turned to walk away but when he did a figure caught his eye.

In the corner of the pool was a girl. She was starring right at him. No, he wasn't attracted to her, but opposite. He wanted her as far away from him as possible. By him, he means every single sole that he considers family.

He recognized her right away.

Kendall needed to fine James.

Quickly, Kendall shot into the crowd and searched ever face that he saw. He knew where Logan was so he was safe. Katie and Mama Knight weren't even in LA they went back to Minnesota, for right now he concerned them safe.

James wasn't to be seen.

Circling the pool twice Kendall finally spotted the brunette by the snack bar talking to Carlos.

As fast he could, Kendall looked towards and Logan and saw him walking towards the two too, then he shot threw the coward towards them.

Beating Logan, Kendall grabbed James arm.

"Hey Kendall! I have been looking for you. Are you having fun?" James asked. He talked like nothing was about to jump out at them and possible kill them.

"Been looking for you too. Why don't we all go up to the room?" As if on cue Logan came and joined their little group.

"What? Why all of us?"

"Just, have a boys night you know?" Kendall was now looking for that girl again but couldn't find her, but people were starting to appear familiar all over.

"But we only been down here for an hour." Carlos said. He was as confused as James appeared to be.

Before Kendall could reply he spotted the girl again. She was looking right at him, and Kendall was still holding James' arm. Grabbing Logan, who grabbed Carlos, he dragged them threw the crowd and into the stairs. Not a good idea.

James stopped Kendall by wrapping his arms around his waist. Kendall tried to push him off but it was no use.

"Kendall, what is wrong?" James didn't sound like he was going to let 'nothing' pass as an answer.

"James, look, we need to get up to the apartment-" Kendall was cut off when the door below them one floor blew open.

The girl and two men came running up after them. Logan looked down as if it was just some rude people but Kendall pushed himself out of James' grip and pulled Logan away from the rail just in time for him to miss a bullet.

"What the fuck!"

Before Carlos, Logan , or James could react Kendall pushed them up the stairs, after he turned just in time to see one of the men throw a fist towards him. Dogging it, Kendall kicked his foot around and knocked him down the stairs, taking out the second one with him.

The girl on the other hand, made it and was now running up towards Kendall with a gun in hand.

"You are SO dead this time Kendall!"

Kendall ducked just in time for the bullet to run past him ear.

"KENDALL!" James yelled from one floor up. Logan was trying to push him threw but he was not going to go any where.

A little off from the shot, Kendall kicked out and hit the girl in the side. She shifted to the left a little but nothing to knock her over the rail. Before he could get another hit in, the two guys had gotten up the stairs again and were now after Kendall. Running up, Kendall ran up to James and pushed him threw the door, along with Logan.

Quickly, he jammed the door so that they couldn't follow him or the goons couldn't get threw.

Running forward, Kendall ran up to the fourth level before looking back down.

"Coming or not!"

The girl, who stopped at the third floor looked back down at her goons at second. They were trying to get the door open.

"Leave it and get him!"

All three were once again going up but Kendall was no where in sight.

James and Logan banged on the door trying to get back in. Yeah, there were people in there who might want to kill them but Kendall was in there with said people.

"God! Why is this happening to him!"James was starting to panic, they couldn't hear any more noises.

"James, calm down I am sure that Kendall will call when he is able to." Carlos said as he continues to pace.

As if like magic, James phone goes off with Kendall's voice.

_"Jamie! Its Kenny!"_

_"Jamie! Its Kenny!"_

"Kendall! Where are you! What is going on! Are you okay?"

"James, calm down. I am in the lobby, just do me a favor and get out of the Palm Woods and to the studio. I know that it is closed but just get in there and meet me there in a ten minutes. Oh, and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Say you won't leave me for anything or any reason."

James was confused, why would he leave Kendall?

"James."

"I promise, but Kendall, why?"

He was met with silence.

"What did he say James?" asked Logan as James starred into his phone.

"We need to get out of here, to the studio," James wasn't in control at the moment, but only really thinking about Kendall.

"Why?" Carlos and Logan asked as the ran to keep up with James. He made it down to the lobby but stopped in his spot to look for the blond. All around him, the party was still going on as if there was no disturbance.

Without wasting another second James bolted towards the doors and out into the street.

"James, STOP!" Carlos and Logan both grabbed one of James' arms. "You need to tell us what Kendall said."

James turned and looked at his two friends. They were both there with him at the moment and they did deserve to know what Kendall had said.

"He said that we needed to get to the studio.."

"What else? There was something else that you had to promise him!" Carlos said looking to Logan for back up.

"He... Kendall asked me to promise that for any reason at all... I wouldn't leave him." James' face fell when he said it aloud. Saying was way different then hearing, it just confirmed his worst fears. Something was really wrong and Kendall was in danger.

Logan saw this and he was fast to end it.

"Hey, if he called he is fine. Lets.. just get going." Logan started to lead the way, Carlos and James just followed.

Once at the studio, James broke one of the one story windows to get in. He had to leave his favorite jacket behind full of glass but right now all he really cared about was Kendall.

Running up three floor's, Carlos walked into the lounge that led to Gustavo's office. If looked so different with everything turned off and dark.

"Kendall?" James called, while looking for the missing blond. Carlos and Logan looked in the recording studio and bathrooms but Kendall just wasn't there. "KENDALL!"

"James, I am sorry to say this, but I don't think he is here."

"No Logan! He said he would be here!"

"Jamie-"

"Don't call me that!" James was in the middle of having a huge break down when Kendall walked into the room.

"Jay Jay.''

The three boys looked up with shock in their eyes. How did they miss him?

Running forward, James scooped up Kendall, spinning him around in his death grip. When he set Kendall down, James crashed their lips together. Kendall was so scared at the moment that he didn't care if Logan and Carlos were in the room, he just kissed James back as if it was the last one he would ever had.

"Jay Jay," Kendall pulled away panting, leaning their foreheads together. James wrapped his arms around Kendall and pulling him in close. He wasn't ever going to let him go.

"Please tell me you have nothing to do with whatever those people wanted." James looked Kendall right in the eye hoping to hear that he was right but he came up with a sad scared look.

"You hold to your promises right?"

**Please review! More reviews means more updates and sooner!**


	2. Kendall Schmidt

**i want to thank everybody for their wonderful reviews! I love them and PLEASE under any reason keep them coming.. they are really fun to read and are just awesome!  
**

**(Sorry, I guess I really didn't check the rating on this... I was too excited about posting it... it was suppose to be out like a month ago but with my writers block... I got paranoid! Hope you love it!)  
**

**Recap**

_"Jay Jay," Kendall pulled away panting, leaning their foreheads together. James wrapped his arms around Kendall and pulling him in close. He wasn't ever going to let him go._

_"Please tell me you have nothing to do with whatever those people wanted." James looked Kendall right in the eye hoping to hear that he was right but he came up with a sad scared look._

_"You hold to your promises right?"_

_**NOW!**  
_

"Kendall, what are you talking about? I wouldn't or couldn't leave you for anything. Just... please tell me you are alright." If it was even possible, James tightened his grip around the blond. As long as he was in his arms everything would be fine. He hoped.

"Jay Jay, I am so sorry, I should of told you guys sooner but... but I didn't want to drag all of you guys into my mess and if I did I would have to leave!" Kendall, by now, was hyperventilating and couldn't stop shaking.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Carlos shouted, "What do you mean leave?"

Kendall looked between his boyfriend and best friends that he has known for as long as he remember.

"If I ever told you guys what I am about to tell you now I am going to be forced to leave... it is the only way to keep you guys safe." Kendall looked into James' hurt eyes. "It is the only way."

"Kendall, if you leave I am going to have to follow you because there is nothing, NOTHING, that is going to get between me from being with you," James dipped down for another kiss, but his other half was only halfheartedly because of the shaking.

"You are going to have to put up with us also Kendall because as long as we live there is nothing that is going to separate us." Logan said, Carlos just nodded in agreement.

Kendall reluctantly pulled himself out of James grip and sat down on the couch.

"Mama Knight and Katie are not my real family." With that said, the three boys froze in their spots.

"What do you mean, you have lived with them since... forever! Plus, Mama Knight have pictures of you as a baby!" James said as he went and sat by the worked up blond.

"They are fake.. my real name is Kendall Schmidt, special agent of MI6."

.

.

(this is suppose to be like a black out or when commercials decide to pop up on the screen)

.

.

"Wait, isn't MI6 British Intelligence?" Logan asked, being the first one to break from the 'shocked' silence to what the blond said.

"MI6 is also part of American's domain also... I have wanted to tell you guys this for as long as I can remember, but I have been forced to keep quiet." Kendall said while he ran his hands threw his hair. "Trust me, I haven't lied to you guys, will, the best I can avoid it anyway."

"You have been lieing to me?" James said as he starred at Kendall. He couldn't believe this, all along he had known Kendall, he was lieing!

"No! The only thing I have been lieing about was my family and name. Everything else, has been the truth."

"Really? If you are using Mama Knight and Katie as cover how about me? Do you even love me?" James shot up from the couch, he couldn't believe this!

"Of course I love you Jay Jay, how couldn't I? I did what I just did to safe the man of my life! Logan and Carlos, I care about them too, but if I lost you... I couldn't live with myself."

Kendall went to get up but James turned back to him.

"How can I believe that Kendall? If I don't even know your real last name... how can I trust you?"

Kendall shot forward and grabbed James be the shoulders. Forcing their lips together, Kendall felt James melt into him.

Once he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together, Kendall looked James in the eyes.

"I would NEVER lie to you about something as important as our love.. you get that? I love you and their is nothing, NOTHING that is ever going to change that."

You could see that the pretty boy was trying his hardest not to cry at the moment.

"I love you too," James pulled the relieved boy into a death grip.

"Not to rain on any bodies parade but would you mind explaining what the girl with a GUN wanted back as the Palm Woods?" Carlos asked. "I mean, I love that you are a spy and everything but, I don't like my friends getting shot at."

Pulling a little out of James grip, James still had his hands around Kendall's waist.

"Will, that is a long story, you see, I have been facing off with her as long as I have been able to carry a gun-"

"Which is how long?" James asked.

"Til I was about 7."

"What! You have been-"

"Any way, I was sent out to Spain to retrieve some sealed files that the head of CIA wanted. Apparently, this girl, whose name by the way is Annie, wanted the files also, but for reasons, unknown. She was looked at as an enemy, taking the files myself after a fight, she has been trying to get to me ever since. What ever was in those files she wanted, but I never got the chance to look." Kendall explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be talking about.

Logan, Carlos, and James took a minute to soak this in.

"So, you have been putting your live in danger ever since you were 7?" Logan asked.

"Nope, six, my first mission was to go undercover as a lost kid to get inside a terrorist home and figure out how he was going to kill the president at the time. I still haven't learned what president that was either."

"Okay, I don't know how much I like you being a spy." James said with a serious/ worried tone.

"What about in Britain, when we had to beetle, why didn't you tell us then?" Carlos asked, ignoring what James had said.

"Like I said before, I would have to leave. I am just surprised nobody their recognized me.. I mean I have helped them out with at least 50 assignments. When Katie was caught though, I almost let my cover slip trying to save her but everything worked out okay in the end."

"Okay, I know I should of asked this first but why are you under 'cover' with Mama Knight and Katie? Are you under a safe house or what?" James asked.

"Kind of, you see my father who is the head of the special forces team has made... bad choices a week after I was born. Bad enough that my mother was killed because of it." Kendall trailed off a little at the end until James tightened his grip. "Anyway, they haven't caught or even been able to get a radar on the guy so I am under a different name, family, and state. Coming to the Knights have been the best thing that has happened to me." Kendall looked towards Logan and Carlos, then to James.

"Kendall I am sure traveling down memory lane is good for you at the moment but you might want to look behind you." Logan said as they began to back up.

Turning, Kendall say the Annie was standing there with the two goons right behind her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Kendall Schmidt with a boyfriend? I would of _never _thought of him as a gay type. I am going to have to fix that." Lunging forward, Annie gripped James before Kendall could even blink. putting him into a choke hold, holding a gun up to his head.

"NO! Please, just.. let him go!" Kendall froze in his spot. "I swear, you hurt him in anyway you are going to regret it." Just the tone of his voice made the hairs stand on end for Carlos and Logan. They have never seen him this way.

"Oooh, what are you going to do about it Schmidt!" right as she said that, Kendall pulled a knife out of no where and threw is at her, it hit her in the arm that was round James' neck.

Letting the pretty boy go, the pulled back looking disgusted.

Kendal, taking the chance, grabbed James by the arm and threw him behind him.

"Are you going to try anything else or just leave! I think the second one would be the smartest one."

"Oh, you are SOOO going to get it!"

Right as she jumped forward to attack Kendall, three guys burst into the room from the windows. Two with guns and one with a knife.

The girl froze and her goons had by now already left.

"You are so dead next time Kendall!" She ran to an open window and jumped before one of the guys could get to her.

"Yeah! You said that last time!"

Logan and Carlos were frozen in their spots, as was James, looking terrified. Kendall looked scared too but for other reasons.

The three guys that came in earlier where now standing in front of Kendall with their arms crossed.

"How is it that every time we even think about stopping by to say hello you are in trouble?" the one who looked like to be the leader said.

"Will, there are many answers to that one, but hey! It sure is good to see you again!" A smile broke out on Kendall's face as he hugged the guy. "God, how long has it been Stephian?"

"About three months Kenny, now instead of just standing here why don't you introduce us here to the three guys behind you who look like they shit their pants?"

Kendall chuckled as he pointed to Carlos and Logan.

"This is Carlos, and Logan," Going over to James and giving him a kiss on the lips, "and this is Jay Jay."

"Wait," said one of the other guys with the biggest gun. "This is the famous Jay Jay that you don't shut up about? Glad to see that you finally came out of the closet! Does the ole' man know yet?"

"No! And you are not going to be then one to tell him!" Laughing to himself, Kendall turned back to the guys. "Guys, meet my team. Stephian, Jermany, and Arizona."


	3. Never let Kendall eat the chip

**Sorry for the late update by I was so nervous about this chapter. I hope you like it!**

"Wait, you have a team? Cool!" Carlos ran forward and shook every bodies hands, but when he got to Arizona he pointed his huge gun at him.

"Yeah, he has personal space issues." Kendall muttered into Carlos' ear as he hid behind the blonde.

"Yeah, you couldn't of told me that earlier?" Carlos waved at the guy in sted.

"Kendall, it is nice to meet the guys that you talk nonstop about, we really need to get going. Also, you need to come with us." Stephian said as he grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait, I can't leave theses guys! Annie knows about them now and I am not leaving them to get hurt."

Stopping, Jermany and Arizona grabbed Logan and Carlos as Kendall grabbed James.

"Fine, but you get to explain this to your father."

.

.

.

Everybody was sitting in a huge jet at the moment and Carlos and Logan were talking to Jermany and Stephian nonstop with questions.

James and Kendall were sitting on a couch watching Arizona clean his gun.

"Hey Arizona, I think it is clean." Kendall said as James laid his arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

"Shut up Knight."

"I thought you last names was Schmidt?" James asked looking between Kendall and the big gun.

"It is but the guys have always made fun of the fake name. It sorta became my nickname for them I guess. Now how are you taking this all? I mean, it is a lot to take in." Kendall asked as he turned to face James. Also to block the view of the gun.

"I think I am doing fine, but there might be a panic attack at some point." Smiling, James pulled the blonde into a kiss.

"No visuals please!" Stephian said from his spot by Logan, everybody laughed. Pretty soon James and Kendall were alone in the corner as Arizona went to bed.

"Kendall, I have a few questions for you." James said as he played with Kendall's hair.

"Shoot."

"Will, you said that you were able to carry a gun with you since you were 7 right?" Kendall nodded. "Will, I was just wondering, where do you keep it? Cause I mean, I have stripped you many times and I have not seen it."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at that. This action caused everybody to look at them.

"What is so funny?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing!" James said as his face turned red.

"Jay Jay, do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Know what?" Logan said from his spot.

"Where I keep my gun." Kendall got up from his spot. James pouted.

"Are you really going to show them, because if you are you should show them all of them." Stephian said. "One time he had a gun and I didn't know where. When we were fooling around on break I set it off by punching him."

"Yeah, my first gun wound caused by my own team mate!"

"What! Where were you hit!" James asked as he got up to look Kendall over.

"You are not going to find it. The hospital at the agency is very good at patching him up."

"Any way!" Kendall gently pushed James back into his sitting spot. "Do you want to know or what?"

"Yes!" Carlos, Logan, and James shouted at the same time.

"Okay, here I go." Kendall reached down and pulled one out of his boot. "The most used hiding spot." Then he reached under his shirt and took one out of his pants loop. "Again, a general spot." The next one surprised the guys. He reached down his v-neck and pulled three small guns out of his chest. "Those where the hardest to get." Next, he pulled a chip this out from behind his ear.

"What is that?" Logan asked.

"Do you want to see what it does?"

"No! Kendall I swear, you set another one of those off I am going to kill you myself." Stephian said as he got up to get it but Kendall was too fast, he swallowed it. "Great, now look what you made him do!"

Smiling, Kendall walked over to the sink.

"These are my favorite. If I ever have a target that needs to lets say 'get distracted' for a moment I swallow one."

"Okay, what do they do?" James asked as he got up to go stand by Kendall, but Jermany stopped him.

"You do not want to do that dude."

Looking at Kendall, they saw that is face was changing to a paler color. Pretty soon Kendall was in hysterics.

"Kendall!"

"He is fine, the chip that he swallows makes him momentarily crazy. The perfect thing when you want to get out without being seen. Kendall would act like he is having a mental break down that people would have no choice but to call the hospital. By the time the ambulance gets there, we are out of the place."

"But if he goes to the hospital as a crazy person how do you get him out?"

"Oh, that is simple, you see, Kendall wouldn't be in the ambulance."

"Jermany, that doesn't make since."

"So. You guys don't get to know everything right away, any way you would need to see it to believe it."

Now Kendall was on the ground trying to dig a hole. The next thing you know he is pulling a gun out from his pants zipper and pointing it at Stephian. Laughing he drops the gun and pulls a knife out of his wrist and is throwing it at a mirror.

"You see, people don't like to be in a place that Kendall is throwing sharp objects, but don't worry, he never hits any body." Jermany said as he sat down reading a magazine.

Kendall was like that for an hour. Pulling knives out of no where, throwing them, crying, yelling at Carlos for being a short person saying that he belonged at the north pole, and he flirted with James like a school girl. James liked the last one.

Pretty soon, he was straddling James and sucking on his neck.

"Okay, now why did you want him to swallow that thing!" Stephain said as he pulled the blonde off.

Taking Kendall into the bathroom, he made Kendall, who was yelling at him for being a cock blocker, swallow a pill. This said pill made the blonde throw up.

"God, what happened this time?" Kendall said as he continued to throw up in the toilet.

"Will, the usual throwing sharp objects, yelling at people, you called Carlos an elf and that he should live in the north pole, oh yeah, and my favorite, straddled James and practically clawed at his jeans."

"What!" Running from the room, Kendall sees everybody starring at him. "Carlos, I am sorry!"

"Kendall! It wasn't you, don't worry. Now, just get the mental image out of my head of you and James!"

Laughing, James got up and hugged Kendall.

"I swear, next time you are going to swallow one of those things before we go to bed." James whispered into the blondes ear causing him to chuckle as he buried his head into James' chest. Like before he laid his hands beside his head.

"Okay, I think we have seen enough!" Jermany said as he threw a pillow at them.

Leading Kendall to the couch, James guided him into a laid down position and on his chest.

Yawning, Jermany said that he was heading to bed leaving Logan, Carlos, Stephian, and the two on the couch.

"I know that we should of asked earlier, but where is the agency?" Logan asked.

"Oh, in New York. It was the only place that we could find room big enough for the whole thing." Stephian said.

Logan and Carlos shook their heads. This was going to be a story to remember.

"Wait, why couldn't of we of just gone back to the Palm Woods?" Carlos asked.

"Will, Kendall is needed at the agency but with his cover blown, Kendall is going to need to leave."

"What! No!" Logan and Carlos said that same time, they expected the other two to argue too but looking they saw that they had fallen asleep.

"If you take Kendall away, he is going to be taken away from James." Logan said.

"Sorry but there is nothing that we can do, the only way to keep Kendall safe is too change locations."

"But, are we going to get to know where he is going?"

"No, like he said Agent Annie could find you and make you tell her. The only way to keep all of you safe is to send the three of you back to Minnesota and Kendall to another location."

Looking back at the two boys on the couch, James had no idea what was going to hit him when he woke up.

**Again, sorry for the late update, but please review and I will get the next chapter up hopefully soon! (Also sorry for any errors, I tried not my best... but I tried!)**


	4. Old pictures and missing hoddie

**I am so sorry for the late update! There is no reason except for my laziness and lack of inspiration! But, I am back and I'm goanna try and finish the stories that I have started before I start any more! Read and enjoy! I love reading the reviews so please keep them coming! They let me know that my followers are still supportive and love this story! Let me know that you guys are alive yet too!**

The jet landed in New York and the guys were watching Stephan, Jermany, and Arizona unload crates from the back of the jet. James, Logan, or Carlos knew what were in the crates and had no idea what they could o to help so they just stood at the side helpless.

Kendall though, being the nosey person that he was, was looking in the crates like is didn't matter. As he looked Jermany came up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Kendall, what do you think you are doing?" he asked as he closed the lid of the crate the blonde had opened.

"Um.. expecting your work. Good job, now what is with all the crates?"

"None of you business, also you know protocol. Unless you are in on the case, stay out. Not my fault that you ditched two days ago to spend more time with your boy toy."

This time it was Jermany that got smacked in the back of the head.

"James is NOT a toy!" With that Kendall walked away looking pissed. James didn't hear them, all he saw was Kendall getting mad and walking back towards him.

"Is everything okay babe?" James asked as he wrapped his arms around in the blonde boy who gave him a hug.

"Yeah, lets leave these guys. I know where I am going and there is an extra car so get in if you want to come." Kendall walked over to the SUV without another word. Carlos and Logan ran after Kendall, they didn't want to get in the way so they just followed him. James looked over at Arizona who was staring right back at him. He knew something happened between Kendall and Jermany but it wasn't his place to step in. Arizona looked like he was about to step in on the blondes actions but stopped himself.

Once James was in the SUV Kendall stepped on the gas and they took off.

"Kenny, are you sure everything is okay? It looked like you and Jermany had an argument. I'm not prodding, but just, tell me if something is wrong." James said from the front seat. Carlos was too busy checking out the SUV to pay attention, but Logan listening to every word.

"Jay, everything is fine, just trust me." Kendall looked towards James for a second before looking back at the road. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Kendall took James' in his own. "Trust me."

"I do." Logan looked between the two and he just couldn't stop himself from asking the one question that was hanging in the middle of all of them.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"You said, back at the studio, that if you ever told us about you being a spy and all, that you would have to leave. What do you mean by that?"

Kendall was caught of guard be the question. He hadn't thought about that. James was caught off guard too, he tightened him grip on Kendall's hand and looked at him. Carlos' attention was gained too.

"Look, that is what the rules were before. I don't know what is going to happen now that you guys know. Its not like I could stop you from finding out when I get a bullet shot at my head by a secret agent. It wasn't planned and I am so sorry that I had to put you guys in danger. It is never going to happen again. NEVER. As long as I live nothing is going to touch any of you."

That wasn't the answer that Logan was looking for though. Before he could ask again, James beat him to it.

"You are not leaving us, leaving me. I won't let you leave Kenny."

"I know Jay, and I promise I am going to do all that I can to make sure that we stay together. All of us."

They all got cut off from any more questions when the SUV was pulled into a parking lot of a huge building.

"Babe, where are we?" James asked as Kendall got out.

Logan, Carlos, and James got out to follow. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist.

"Guys, this is where I live with my dad."

"This place is huge!" Carlos said as he admired the huge building.

"You mean, this is your house?"

"No, um... we live on the top floor. Its an apartment building and we have the whole top floor. This is where I grew up, will, apart from Minnesota. Whenever I wasn't with you guys I was here." Kendall starred at the building and James saw him get distant.

"Ken?" Kendall looked towards James and smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um.. lets go up. I doubt my dad is home and you guys can sleep on some real beds instead of chairs." Kendall took off towards the front door with James. Logan and Carlos followed behind. They were both worried. Kendall seemed to change when he started to talk about his dad. They just hoped that everything would be okay. As they came near the front door a guy came running out.

"KENDALL!?" He ran into the blonde, pulling him out of James grip, and into a hug. "Where have you been! Its been weeks! Not a call or an email! Is rock star life to important for you to communicate every once in a while?"

"I am sorry, but I have been busy, you know that!" Kendall hugged the younger boy back before lifting him up. "How have you been!"

"Great, but your dad still refuses to send me out on the field."

"Yeah will, you have to pass your gun safety first."

"I know how to handle a gun!"

"Yes, but you are not the safest person to be around. I have experience that my self." Kendall ruffled his hair as he pushed him away.

"That was one time!"

"Takes only one time, you know that."

"Yeah I know."

"Kenny?" James asked. He had watched the boy attack his boyfriend and he didn't like it. "Who is this?"

"Sorry! Guys, this is Kevin. My brother, will not by blood. I have known him since he was five. You can say my dad kind of took him under his wing. He lives here with my dad and I. Kevin, meet Big Time Rush. Logan, Carlos, and James." Kendall introduced them with a smile.

"Wait, the James? As in Jay Jay?" Kevin asked, Kendall just blushed and he got his answer. "I have heard a lot about you. Including you guys too. Nice to finally meet you guys." Kevin said shaking their hands. "Sorry to run, but they need me back at the office. See you guys later?"

"Yeah, and hey, is dad home?"

"No sorry, he left on a mission in England two day ago. Should be back sometime tomorrow." Before any more could be said Kevin drove off in their SUV. Seems like Kendall didn't care though.

"Did he just take our car?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but that is okay. I have another in the garage. No more question, I am tired and hungry. I can tell you guys are too. So just follow me and I will make dinner." Kendall led the way into the apartment building.

The elevator ride was short as they shot up to the top floor.

"You guys are going to love it here. There are two extra bed rooms down the hall to the left and my room is on the right Jamie. I am going to go into the kitchen, just make yourself at home guys." Kendall walked away leaving the guys to gawk at the huge room.

There was a huge television sitting on the wall left of the with a huge white couch. The guys couldn't count hoe many video games there were or movies. The one thing that stuck out though was the huge stack of CDs sitting on the coffee table. They were all Big Time Rush. Kendall's dad must listen to them.

Logan and Carlos went to look around more as James walked towards Kendall's room. He could tell that it belonged to his boyfriend. There was a king size bed off to the right side of the room with a closet an bathroom off to the left.

As James walked in he noticed his missing hoodie that he has been looking for forever sitting on the bed. When he went to pick it up a CD and a picture fell out of it. James picked up the picture and noticed it right away. It was him and Kendall at their first hockey game. Both had their arms wrapped around each other. It was taken after they won the state game. Both were smiling at each other. If you didn't know the two boys you would probably think that they were in love. They didn't know it back then, but they were. James still hasn't told Kendall how he felt about him. James would do anything to make sure that Kendall stays in his life, even if that meant giving up his dream. Looking at the CD he noticed that it was Kendall's favorite band. Setting both down he looked around. Kendall had been living a life the James had no idea about. James was confused and just wanted to sleep. Laying down on the bed be curled up with the picture. The pillow and comforter smelt like Kendall. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Disappointment

"Guys, I got dinner done!" Kendall yelled from in the kitchen. When he received no answer he expected them to be running around exploring the place. Turning the stove off, Kendall found Logan and Carlos in the game room playing pool.  
"Hey, you guys doing okay?"  
Logan looked up as Carlos sunk the eight ball in the corner.  
"Awesome man, this place is huge! I can't believe you couldn't tell us." Logan said as he put his and Carlos' sticks away.  
"Yeah, you don't know how hard it was to step out the door ever day and not to know if I was going to come back. I have almost told you guys so many times. It was really hard to keep it from James."  
Kendall leaned up against the hockey game and folded his arms on his chest.  
"It was hard to lie to you guys for all the time I was gone and to not know if I was gonna come back in one piece or not. I get nightmares a lot from my missions, well the bad ones, and James always asks me to talk to him about them, but to do that I would have to spill everything."  
"We understand Kendall, we are just glad to know now." Carlos said as he walked up and squeezed his shoulder. "I think it's cool!"  
"Thanks Carlos, just remind me never to bring you down to the armory, or you Logan."  
"Why!"  
"You shot the guy in London with a sleep dart. He was trying to help us!"  
Logan just rolled his eyes.  
"Have you guys seen James?" Kendall asked. Logan and Carlos both shrugged their shoulders. "Well, dinner is ready in the kitchen. Go serve yourselves and I will find James." Logan and Carlos walked out towards what they thought was the kitchen as Kendall looked in all the rooms leading to his bed room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find James sleeping in his bed with the sweater that Kendall had taken from the apartment back in LA. Smiling to himself, Kendall walled over and sat by the boy. How could he be so luck? James deserves so much more.  
Shaking the boys shoulder, Kendall watched as those hazel eyes open.  
"Hey sleeping beauty, hungry?"  
"Hey," James said as he stretched, but when he brought his arms back down he pulled the blond onto his chest. "Your bed is really comfy."  
Kendall laughed before he kissed James.  
"Thanks, I take that than you are not hungry."  
"Depends who cooked?"  
"I did!"  
"It might be saver for both of us to just stay here than." James said as he kissed the pout off of his Kendall's face. "We could do this."  
James brought his lips back to Kendall's. It started out passionate but turned into something more after a few seconds. James flipped them over so he was on top straddling the boy beneath him. "You taste so good!" James said as he moved down Kendall's neck sucking in his sensitive spot.  
"James!" Kendall moaned out as he handed fisted James shirt. "We are gonna get caught."  
Yeah, Logan and Carlos knew they were together but they didn't know how far they have went. Kendall didn't really want them to know, he was so embarrassed the first time him and James were together.  
"If I had a hard time finding your room then so are they." James said as he slowly rolled his hips down he knew that Kendall was close to giving into him but that was when he door burst open.  
"Really? Y'all didn't get enough on the plane!" Arazonia shouted as he barged in.  
James got off of Kendall and helped the blushing boy sit up. By the look on Arazonia's face, James could tell he hasn't seen Kendall blush much.  
"What do you need?" Kendall asked as he got up and walked quickly to the bathroom before he could see his problem. James say but Arazonia didn't.  
"Your dad called. He heard about your little meet up with your girlfriend. I told him that I didn't know the whole story, but that you were home so he could just ask you when he gets here tomorrow."  
"WHAT! Did you tell him the guys came with?" "That one he figured out, Mama Knight called him worried sick. So, with that said, they both are coming to get the story. Should be here in the morning."  
"Great, that's just...Great." Kendall said, James could hear that he was stressed. He wanted to go in there and help him, but that would be awkward.  
"Thought I would warn you! Next time you plan to get some though you better lock the door!" Arazonia said as he walked out. James heard a crash ans ran to the bathroom to see that Kendall had fell on the floor. Chuckling to himself he helped the boy up.  
"I like him," James said as he dusted Kendall off. "Hey, don't look at me like that!" Kendall was pouting as he led James out into the kitchen where Logan and Carlos were already eating.  
"What took you guys so long?" Carlos asked as he was getting a glass of water.  
"I found James asleep in my room, and you guys saw Arazonia come in. Turns out mom and dad are coming tomorrow." Kendall said as he sat down on a stool. He placed his head down and yelled at himself. "Everything is running into each other!"  
James walked over and started to rub Kendall's back.  
"Everything is going to work out. It always does," James kissed the back of Kendall's neck before dishing up himself and Kendall a dish of spaghetti.  
"I hope so, cause I really don't want to leave you guys."  
"We need to talk about that." Logan said, "on the plane, we were talking to Jermany and he said that you were going to have to and that we were going back to Minnesota. Is that true?" Kendall wouldn't answer right away. What Logan said was true, and it could happen as fast as tomorrow. Kendall didn't want that to happen, he couldn't leave the guys, he couldn't leave James.  
"Baby?"  
Kendall looked up and met hazel eyes, the ones that he fell in love with.  
"Like I said in the car, that was the original plan. If you guys were ever to find out about me, New York, everything, I would have to leave. Sending all you back to Minnesota. That was made up over a year ago, and to be honest I don't know if that still stands, but I promise all of you, Logan, Carlos, Jay, I am going to try my hardest to make sure that it never happens. I can't lose you guys." That is when the water works began and James jumped up to pull Kendall into a hug.  
"We are going to help you too. You got that? Nothing is going to pull you away from me." Kendall was sobbing into James' chest by now. That was a rare thing for Logan and Carlos to see because Kendall never cries.  
"Count us in that also buddy, nothing is gonna tare us apart." Logan and Carlos got up and joined James in comforting that crying boy.  
That night they all slept in that living room just to be together. After Kendall's break down the boys didn't want to leave his side. He and James where cuddling on the floor in their own blanket while Carlos was asleep at their feet and Logan was on the other side of Kendall. They weren't use to Kendall breaking down the way he did and it scared all of them.  
Logan was the first one to wake up, and as he took in his surroundings, he remembered everything that had happened in such a short period of time. Looking at James and Kendall, he really hoped that Kendall was right and that they would stay together, cause those two couldn't live without the other.  
Logan got up and made his way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee when the front Door opened and closed with bang. Logan almost dropped the pot of water on the floor when Mama Knight came storming into the kitchen.  
"Logan! Thank God you are alright!" She ran forward and pulled the startled boy into a death grip. "I came back early on a gut feeling to all you boys gone and a bullet hole I the stair case. Bitters didn't notice until I asked him. What happened? Where are the others?"  
"Slow down Mama Knight, we are just fine, thanks to Kendall. If he wasn't there-"  
"It wouldn't of happened." Kendall said, scaring both of them. "If I was more careful or just NOT there it wouldn't of happened."  
"Don't think that Kendall." Logan said. "You saved my life from a bullet, I won't forget that."  
Mama Knight ran forward and hugged Kendall also.  
"Kendall, I need go know. It would be better if I knew before your dad came home." Kendall nodded as he led Logan and his mother into the dinning room not to disturb Carlos or James who were still sleeping. Logan helped Kendall tell the story the best they could and pretty soon Mama Knight was filled in.  
"Kendall I am glad that you saved everyone but they know now."  
"So! Why can't they know? I think it's better this way because now I can stop lying to them. Lying to James!"  
"Why don't you stop lying to me?"  
Kendall and Logan turns to see a tall, masculine man standing behind them.  
"Dad."  
"You lied to me Kendall. How come I never knew about you and this James person?"  
"I.. I didn't want to disappoint you."  
"Too late," with that said, Kendall's dad turned and left.

**Please review and let me know how this chapter was. I didn't get any in the last chapter, I'm just a little bit nervous that all me followers are dead! please prove me wrong and review. It can be anything. Tell me this sucks, is awesome and should continue, or that its terrible and I need to stop writing. I'm open to anything just as long as I hear from you guys! :)**


	6. Linked Hands

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome and I plan on going back and fixing mistakes, just takes time. Hope you love this chapter because I loved writing it. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

Kendall watched as his father walked out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Never in his life would he have thought that he would disappoint his father. It was like taking a dagger to the heart.

"What's going on?" James asked as he walked into the room with Carlos. They had woken up to a huge guy walking over them to barge out the door with a bang. "Is everything okay?"

Kendall looked close to tears, and he refused to look from the spot where his dad had stood just moments ago. Logan noticed this and stood between him and James.

"Um... Well, you see, the thing is-"

"He hates me." Kendall whispered. He sounded hollow, empty.

James noticed and shoved Logan to the side. Kneeling in front of Kendall, he gently tilted Kendall's face to look at him. "What happened Kenny? Who was that?"  
James sounded so caring and worried that Carlos started to worry worse. Nobody has ever talked to Kendall that way.

"He doesn't hate you,baby. He just needs time to take all this in. You know he's never been good with change, just give him time. He didn't mean what he said." Mama Knight assured as she kneeled down on Kendall's other side. Tears were starting to form in Kendall's eyes, and James noticed. Taking his hands from Kendall's face, he grabbed him around his middle and pulled him into him lap, cradling Kendall to him.

"Please tell me what's wrong," James whispered as he gently rocked Kendall back and forth.

The tears were coming down in a steady stream now, and Kendall just shook his head as he clung to James shirt.

"Kendall you're going to have to tell him. Maybe he can help." Logan suggested as he rubbed Kendall's back.

"Please don't keep any more secrets," James said as he kissed the top of Kendall's head.  
Kendall froze before he pulled away from James with a blank look.

"He hates me."

"Who Ken?"

"My dad. That was my dad and now he hates me!" Kendall started to shake with the sobs that he was trying so hard to hold in. James pulled him back to his chest, looking towards Logan.

"Mama Knight showed up this morning when Kendall and I woke up wanting answers. We sat down out here to tell her, and his dad over heard us. When he finally announced himself he asked why Kendall didn't tell him. He walked out on us."

James tightened his hold on Kendall. So far, he didn't like Kendall's dad. He sounded like an ignorant asshole.

"Kendall just..broke," Logan murmured as he sat down on the floor. Mama Knight went to get everybody a cup of coffee. Kendall finally calmed down, but never let go of James. James never loosened his grip either.

"Guys, you need to know that you were never to find out about all of this," Mama Knight said.

"We know," Carlos assured tiredly. It felt like they were getting punished for finding out. "It wasn't on purpose though!"

"I know, but I don't think Kenneth is going to take it that way. Kendall's dad isn't one to mess with."

"You make it sound like he is a bad person," Logan frowned.

"He is very stubborn, just like his son. Though Kenneth is a very lovable person, I promise."

"Doesn't seem that way to me," James muttered. Kendall held on to him tighter getting his attention.

"He isn't the same since... my sister died."  
The guys looked at Kendall like he was crazy.

"You never told us you had a sister!" James said as he pushed Kendall away to look at him. That hurt Kendall. "You never told me."

"He didn't tell me either. He didn't tell me until I ended up on the case on accident. Jermany had the lead on it, and I was bored one day so I asked him if he needed any help. When he let me go with him, without telling my dad, and when I watched her get.. get raped and murdered in front of me. I had to go in and talk to him for a report. It's protocol. But when he saw me, it was like he was watching a ghost. Later when I asked him about it he... said that I had a twin. She and I got separated when my mom got murdered. Her safe home took her away from us, and dad never got to see her grow up. He gave up looking for her, just making sure that I was in his sites at all times so he didn't loose me. When he told me this I got... mad. Broke a few things, hurt a few people, and that was when I told you guys that I was gone in Minnesota to visit grandparents." The guys remembered that, it was at the most two months ago.

Kendall looked like he wanted to cry again but just got up and started to walk away. James knew he overreacted when Kendall wouldn't tell him, now he felt guilty.

"Kendall, just give him some time!" Mama Knight said as she followed him out into the kitchen.

"Why! You and I both know how he feels about all this." Kendall turned to the guys, "My whole life, my dad has not been afraid to voice his opinions on gay people. It hurts every day to know that if I ever told him that he would hate me. When my sister died, he sat me down and told me how happy he was to have had me growing up. Saying that I was perfect and that there was nothing that could stop him from hating me, but he doesn't know me all that well because I grew up with you guys not him! The first words to me when I told him that I was now in a boy band where quote 'Boy bands are so gay, I don't want you getting INFECTED by that type of people.' You can't even guess how bad that hurt to hear. It took me two weeks to finally talk him into it. He won't even listen to our albums. They have sat in the same spot since I gave them to him." Kendall face went from broken to one of rage. "He doesn't care."

"Kendall you are just blowing this thing out of proportions! He loves you!" Mama Knight said.

"Yeah, he did, but now, I'm not so sure." Kendall said, before anybody could say anything, the phone started to ring. Kendall picked it up. "What!"

"Pissy much? Guessing you didn't get any last night." Stephan said.

"I swear I will shoot you in the head if you don't tell me why you called." Kendall said as he turned away from everybody.

"Okay, I get the hint. Boss came in about two hours ago mad. I'm gonna guess and say he found out, but that is not why I called. I need your help on this case and you need to come in and get ready. Your physical thingy is out of date." Kendall sighed as he leaned his head against the fridge.

"Be there in 20." He hung up before Stephan could say anymore. "I need to go."

"Where?" James asked.

Kendall looked at him for a while, "They need me on a case. That was Stephan, and he needs my help."

"Do you have to go?" Carlos asked. The same question was in James's eyes but he didn't get a chance to voice it. Logan wanted to know also.

"Yeah...you guys wanna come check out the agency? Mom is gonna have to bring you back here when I leave, but I want you guys to know where I'm going."

Logan and Carlos nodded as they quickly ate breakfast, Mama Knight told them that she packed a change of clothing for them so they went to get ready also. James ate with Kendall also but they said nothing to each other until they where in Kendall's room alone.

"Babe, please promise me that you will be careful." James said as he stared at Kendalls bare back.

"I always am," Kendall slipped on a shirt before turning to see James's distressed look. Walking up to him, he wrapped his arms around James, smiling when he felt him do the same. "I want to come back to your smiling face." James took Kendall's face in his hands again and pulled him in for a loving kiss.

(Page break)

When they went down to get the car, Carlos remembered that theirs was taken yesterday,but before he could ask, Kendall led them down to the garage where there was a car much like the BTR mobile.

When they reached the agency, it looked like a tiny run down building. Logan, James , and Carlos would of never of guessed that millions of agents where in the building until  
Kendall led them to the basement and onto a lift that sent them down about 500 feet below the surface. That was Logan's guess though.

Stepping off of the old lift they walked into another world. There were people everywhere, some in suits and some in clothes like Kendall. There were desks every where and people talking so loud. A gun shot was heard causing the guys to jump except Kendall and Mama Knight.

"Close the door!" Somebody shouted.

This place was chaotic.

"Sorry about that. Everybody keeps forgetting to shut the door to the shooting range down the hall. Follow me," Kendall led them throw all the chaos and into a back room where they found Stephan and Jermany waiting.

"You're late."

"Am I ever early?" Kendall asked. "Lets just get this over."

"Can't, have to wait for your dad. He signs off of this, you know that." Jermany said.

"Fine then, fill me in."

"Can't-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY ARE IN HERE!" Kendall shouted as he pinned Jermany against a wall. "I'm not in the mood for your games now. Just tell me!"

"Kendall! We can leave if we have to," James whispered as placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "Just, please clam down. For me?"  
Kendall relaxed almost right away. Ha backed away from a shocked Jermany. "Look at me."  
When he wouldn't James gently grabbed his face and tilted his head towards him, "They don't know what happened this morning. Don't take it out on them."

Kendall stared at James before a moment before nodding and walked over to the middle of the room.

Stephan and Jermany where in shock. Nobody has been able to calm that kid down that fast.

The guys finally got a good look of the room around them. There was an observation room above them and the huge room was almost empty expect for an empty table and a few funny looking things with ropes hanging from it.

"What is this room Kendall?" Carlos asked. He wanted to know about any trap doors or hidden traps that he could step into. To bad he left his helmet home.

"It's the physical training room. Here we make sure that all the agents are still in shape to do their job." Kendall explained as he stretched out his muscles. James was checking him out the whole time.

"Oh..." Carlos began to walk around looking for anything that might be hidden. Logan just watched Kendall stretch. He seemed... different, off and the smart boy just couldn't place it. He seemed tense and ready for what ever was going to happen, but he was always like that and Logan figures he got it from this job. James broke him out of his thoughts though when he let out a low growl. It was weird but when Logan looked, he saw Kendall's father standing the observation room.

Kendall seemed to notice also because he stopped everything he was doing.

"Clear the room." Stephan guided everybody up to the second observation room that was next to the one Kendall's dad was in. Jermany went into the other one though. There was a speaker that everybody could hear Kendall's dad talking though.

"On three. One."

James watched as Kendall closed his eyes, hands in fists at his sides. It was like the blond boy that he grew up with, fell in love with, changed into a whole different person. James would be lying if he said it didn't look kinda hot.

"Two"

Kendall kept his eyes closed but changed his stance. His left leg out in front of him and his right behind. As if he was about the lung forward.

"Three."

Kendall opened his eyes the second his father counted to three and stayed still as he listened. In a split second, Kendall moved back a step missing a dagger to his head by a few inches. James was about to shout at Kendall though when a guy came running into the room at full force towards his back. He stopped when he saw Kendall spin around and kick his foot out in the guys gut hard enough to send him back a few inches.  
Another guy came in, but this time he had a gun in his hand.

Kendall ran the opposite way, he dodged behind a wall the guys didn't see earlier, just in time to miss a bullet. The guy lowered his gun and slowly walked toward the wall. Kendall was cornered. The guy didn't get five feet from the wall before Kendall jumped over it and kicked him in the head before landing on his feet. He ran forward without stopping and grabbed the knife that appeared on the table. When he turned around he had three huge guys behind him with knives of their own.

James was about to yell at somebody though because Kendall was out numbered. Stephan stopped him though by giving him a stern look.

"Kendall is fine, he has done this many times."

"What? Put himself in danger?"

"It's the job kid, he knows what he is doing."

No more was said when they heard Carlos cheer, Kendall had all three guys on the ground out cold.

It looked like Kendall was starting to relax as he put the knife down on the table when they heard a voice over an intercom.

"Your not done! Pick it back up."

Kendall didn't though, he just tensed up with his hands in fists at his sides again.

"Your choice."

James looked down at Kendall as he watched walls go up all around him. It formed a maze that even up from where he was, he couldn't figure it out. He watched as five different guys walked in from different sides, each with their own weapons.

Kendall just stood still right in the middle looking up at James. He didn't want them to watch this, but it was too late to stop it now. Kendall closed his eyes and waited for them to come.

"He always does this and it is the stupidest thing he could do." Stephan commented as he started to sharpen a knife that was in his pocket.

"Wait, why isn't he moving to hide or something?" Logan asked.

"He is waiting for them to get to him, not hunting them down like he is supposed to do. The bots should know better than to go to him, but when it comes to Kendall they are always out of whack."

"Did you just say...bots?" Carlos asked.

"The things that he is fighting, you didn't actually think they are people did you? We use to use other agents but that wasn't helping anybody, so we moved to these."  
The guys seemed to understand, but that didn't mean that the bots wouldn't hurt Kendall.

"Move." There was the voice over the intercom. Kendall stood like a statue.

The bots had him surrounded now and James was about to run down there and help him, but he stayed where he was.

Kendall finally opened his eyes, and just in time for one of the guys ran towards him with a bat in hand. Kendall dodged the hit before kicking the bot in the gut. One down, four to go.

Two came up this time, both with knives in hand. Both swung but Kendall only had to take a step back for them to hit each other in the head.

Kendall stared at the two remaining bots, they both had guns and he had nothing.  
One ran forward, in one swift motion, Kendall bent down onto his knees and kicked his foot out to trip the bot. The thing didn't drop his gun though, so Kendall kicked him in the gut hard. Taking his gun he for the remaining bot and shot it in the head.  
There was a huge bell that went off as the walls sunk back into the ground. People came in to take the bots out, and the guys made their way back down to Kendall. When they got to him though Jermany and his father where in the room already.

"You passed, go get suited up and meet me in the green room." Jermany said before walking out.

The guys walked toward Kendall, he looked tense and just, not the boy that they know.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Kendall didn't look at the guys, "This is Logan, Carlos, and," Kendall closed his eyes for a second, in that second he turned into the boy that they knew. The one that didn't hurt people with out purpose and reason. Now it was too late to keep it that way. Opening his eyes, he stood tall as he finished, "James. Guys, meet me dad."

Looking towards the guy that resembled their friend in such a way that it freaked them out, they found him staring at James like he was going to kill him. The look on James face was even worse, none of the guys had seen that look. A look of pure hatred directed towards Kendall's father,and possession over the boy that he stood by with linked hands.


	7. The Father Nobody Wants

**So sorry about the late update but my computer literally crashed and won't turn on... good thing for brothers who you can black mail into using theirs! ;) **

**Read and enjoy! (Reviews are nice too!) :)**

Kendall was left standing in the middle of the training room with James by his side. His father had taken one look at their connected hands and left with a disgusted scowl. He had also muttered something under his breath but nobody heard him.

Now, Kendall was left with a broken heart. His father took that part that belonged to him, with him out the door, or, if Kendall really thought about it, he took it the first time he admitted his hatred for gay people. That day had been the worst on the boy, knowing that your father would never love you. It cracked his heart then, but worse now.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Carlos asked. He saw the way Kendall's father had reacted to James and didn't like it. Nobody will hurt his family. Kendall maybe the cool spy with all the training and a gun, but Carlos will stop at nothing if a soul on earth hurt his friends and family. Kendall looked hurt and that hurt him too.

"I will be," Kendall whispered as he let go of James hand and walked towards the door. "Come on, my mom and the guys should be in the briefing room." He didn't even look at the boys to make sure they were following, he just walked out with his head held high with sorrow and guilt.

James ran after him in a heart beat and Logan was about to follow, but Carlos stopped him.

"Carlos, we are gonna get lost!" Logan explained, "I am NOT getting lost in a building full of spies with guns."

"Shut up, did you see the way Kendall's father reacted to James when he grabbed Kendall's hand?" Logan nodded, where was Carlos getting with this? " He doesn't like James and I have this feeling that he would hurt him in an instant if it weren't for Kendall. He may hate gay people, but he doesn't want to lose Kendall either. I just have this feeling that... both of them are gonna get hurt, James the most. I'll be damned if I let that happen."

Logan let all this run through him before he looked towards the door. Carlos was right, the smart boy knew it, he just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to think that Kendall's father would do such a thing to his own son, no matter what. "Alright buddy, we will keep an eye on James. Just, don't bring any of this up with Kendall. As far as I can tell, all he wants is to be perfect in his fathers eyes, but too stubborn to give up James. This isn't going to end well, I have the same feeling, but we can't really do much."

"But what about James! Shouldn't we at least tell him? He deserves to know.''

"Let's.. just go see where they are and let things work themselves out. If anything gets too bad we will step in, I promise.'' Logan assured the worried boy before pulling him out of the training room. He had no idea where he was going but they found the briefing room without _too_ much trouble. Everybody was there including Arazonia, Jermony, and Strephan.

"Alright Kendall, you already know the basics of this mission, but as a review, there is a terrorist sending letters to the Secretary of State's son. This is a basic stalker case pretty much, but there is something different about this guy. In the letters, he uses a code that we cannot figure out. We have run it though every computer but we keep coming up short. You happen to be the best at decoding so that is what we need you to do first. I don't know if we need you in the field yet, but figure out the code and we will see." Jermany explained before turning back to the computer.

In this room there were computers lining up the walls with all sorts of different screens that the guys couldn't even count them all. Some were prevalence cameras and others were running some sorta tests. James and Mama Knight were sitting at a round table in a corner and Kendall was sitting next to James as he read the letters.

Kendall's expression scared Logan and Carlos. It was just blank, no emotion or facial expression showed. James look worried as he rubbed Keneall's back, but the blonde looked like he was ignoring the gesture.

Walking towards them, Logan and Carlos sat by Mama Knight. Things were quiet until some bodies stomach growled. Everybody looked towards Carlos, whom in return blushed.

"Sorry, just hungry." Carlos admitted as he looked down in his lap.

''Alright, I am gonna look at this back at the apartment Jermany, I'll call you if I figure it out. See you tomorrow." Kendall walked out _again_ on the guys and Mama Knight before Jermany or Arazonia could stop him. James, again, chased after the boy while Mama Knight, Logan, and Carlos walked behind.

"I am _so_ sorry about all of this you guys." Mama Knight said as they walked down endless hallways. "With Kenneth and all, this has to be hard."

"Harder for James and Kendall though,'' Carlos muttered, "How can a man so.. I don't know, but if was or is anything like what Kendall told us about his dad before, how could he hate his own son like this?"

"Kenneth is a very stubborn guy, he loves Kendall with all his heart-"

"He doesn't act like it, or show it for that matter." Carlos interrupted, "If he does anything to hurt Kendall or James, I can't promise that I wouldn't hurt him back. I may not be a spy or anything but I know how to hurt somebody and I will not hesitate to do that to him." Mama Knight was surprised from Carlos's out burst. She had never seen such a sweet boy like him be this way. Logan however, drug him away towards the SUV that Kendall and James were already waiting in. It looked as if James was trying to talk to Kendall but the boy ignored him.

''What am I gonna do?" Mama Knight whispered, this was a nightmare that she seemed to never wake up from.

**~page break~ **

Mama Knight had ordered dinner for everyone when they got back to the apartment. Kevin was there, he challenged Logan and Carlos to a video game. Kendall had left straight for to his bedroom, locking the door before James could follow. Defeated, James slumped down in the kitchen by Mama Knight.

"James, I promise Kendall is gonna get through this." Mama Knight tried to assure the distressed pretty boy. "Give it time."

"Every since the training room, he has ignored me like I am the stranger! I didn't even know that he was capable let alone willing to do that to people! I know they might deserve it, but the Kendall I grew up to love would never even think about pulling a gun on someone. I still love him, but there was so much that he had to hide from me about his life that I just feel like I am in love with a complete stranger. How.. how are we gonna get through this if he isn't gonna talk to me?" James vented as he laid his head on the table. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"James, Kendall has had to hide this from everyone his whole life. Right now I bet it is just hard for him to open up to you. Just give him some time, okay? With you guys finding out the way you did probably scared him to death. Between Big Time Rush and the agency, that boy has tried his hardest to make sure that the two didn't collide to put you or the others in danger. He loves you guys, he loves YOU, too much to ever let any of this hurt you. You have to understand that he isn't that type of person to let go of something without a really good reason."

Sighing, the pretty boy stood up, "I know, think he would let me in his room?"

"Probably not."

"I'm gonna try because I am not going to let his asshole of a father stop me." James walked out of the kitchen before Mama Knight could react.

Before James was five feet from the door, it opened and Kendall stepped out, his eyes blood-shot and cheeks stained with tear tracks. The boy look wrecked and that just sent chills down James' spine. He really hated the man who Kendall calls his father.

"Jay Jay I'm-"

"Don't." James grabbed Kendall, pulling him into the bedroom and closing the door. "Don't say you are sorry because you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do!" Kendall sobbed. "I am not Kendall Knight any more! You love Kendall Knight, the person who won't hurt a fly in a blink of an eye! The person who would never dream of touching a gun, let alone fire it. I'm a monster!" The boy fell to the ground, melting in his own tears. "You don't love me any more and I understand why, just don't say it. If you say it, then I'm gonna break completely.."

Kneeling down, James cupped Kendall's face in his hands. Lifting it up so he could look at the bottle green eyes that he loved _SO_ much.

Without a word, James gently pulled Kendall's face closer to his, closing the gab between their lips. When their lips touched a spark ran threw their bodies, igniting the same fire that they got from their very first kiss. James poured all the love and passion in that kiss. Kendall whimpered underneath the strong boy, he clung to James with shaking hands, expelling all the energy that he seemed to have left.

Pulling away, James rested his forehead on Kendall's.

"I love you." James whispered, Kendall started to shake his head, his hands were gripping James' wrist, he was about to pull away but James hung on. "I fell in love with Kendall Knight, but Kendall Knight and Kendall Schmidt are the same person. I don't care about anything that has happened in the last few days. You are my Kendall, I don't need a last name. Kendall is enough for me because I love you. The boy sitting in front of me now is who I love and there is nothing in this world that I am gonna let rip him away from me." Kendall looked at James and he has never looked so ripped open to him. Everything was out in the open now and Kendall couldn't hide the pieces any more. All the walls that he had built to make sure that his two worlds wouldn't touch are demolished, gone in the gun fire that he had left. James couldn't be serious about what he was saying.

"Prove it." Kendall whispered, "Prove you could willingly love something like me. A monster that grew up willing to kill, you can't possible love that."

"You are not a monster, the only monster is your father. I have already proven that I won't let you go, I'm not gonna let you fall, unless it is into my arms. I'm gonna be standing by you until that end."

"How? How have you proven any of that to me?"

"I haven't left. Not when a bullet almost hit Logan, not when you admitted to us you were a secret agent, not when your team stole us away, and not when your piece of ass father came into the picture. I'm still here and I'm pretty sure there is nothing that could pull me away, besides you. You have the power to push me away, and I will put up a fight, but I just want you to be happy. If I need to go, then I will. Tell me now if I need to go."

Kendall shook his head, "No! I love you."

"I love you too." James pulled Kendall up to his feet, as they stood there in each others arms, Kendall kissed him.

The kiss started off innocent, something that Kendall really needed. It showed all their love and compassion that had missed that last few days. Kendall had some cleaning up to do and this is the beginning of that road. James wasn't going anywhere and neither was Kendall.

Neither wanted to pull away even though the need for oxygen was becoming great. James lifted Kendall up and set him gently on the bed. Parting, he starred at Kendall and all he saw was the boy that he loved. He didn't care that he would shoot a person or harm a fly. The boy below him was his and he was going to prove it.

**Does anybody else think that Camille's head looks big in the Big Time Rush season 4? I do and it looks sooo weird! **


End file.
